The present invention relates to circuits and methods for rapidly recharging lithium-ion and analogous battery types.
Rechargeable lithium-ion is a promising battery technology which offers high energy density per unit weight, and high voltage per cell. See generally Linden, HANDBOOK OF BATTERIES (2.ed. 1995), which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, this class of battery chemistries has some limitations.